


职场法则

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	职场法则

1.学生面前注意影响

“请监考老师开始分发试卷。”朴珍荣解了文件袋开始发试卷，这是今天最后一场监考。  
座位全部都被拉开，学生们开始埋头答题。听到了走廊稀稀拉拉的脚步声，朴珍荣走到后门往外望了一眼。是校长和各个校领导，当然在里面也看到了四处张望的林在范。只是一个期中考试，学校倒还是蛮重视的。朴珍荣走回讲台上，学生们都很安静，往下望去全都是一排一排的小脑袋和只能看到的发旋。  
校领导们在教室门口站定，小声交流了几句，朴珍荣微笑点头示意。等人都走了，却看见林在范转悠进来了。朴珍荣搬了把椅子在讲台上坐下，无视了林在范。林在范也不恼，轻手轻脚也搬了把椅子。朴珍荣疑问的看着在自己身旁坐下来的人，朝门口努努嘴，示意人可以走了。  
林在范笑笑当没看到，一把抓住了朴珍荣的手十指相扣。虽然被讲桌挡住了，但是朴珍荣还是心虚的看了一眼下面的考生们。朴珍荣挣开了手，瞪了林在范一眼。林在范一脸严肃，直视前方，可是手又摸上了朴珍荣的大腿。  
朴珍荣一下站起来，椅子摩擦水泥地发出了刺耳的声音，一部分学生抬起头来看着讲台上的两个人。朴珍荣抱歉的笑笑，摆摆手示意继续答题。走到教室最后站定，他决定监考结束了要好好对林在范说明一下在学生面前要注意影响的问题。  
谁知道林在范还不甘心，走到朴珍荣身后从后面一把抱住。朴珍荣有点慌了，现在要是有学生突然回头看到两人的动作要怎么解释。试图掰开林在范环在自己腰间的双手，使了力气却发现纹丝不动，身后的人紧贴着自己的后背，下面也若有若无的摩擦着自己。朴珍荣被身后的人突如其来的一下顶弄吓得叫出了声。  
“啊…咳咳…还需要草稿纸的同学可以举手。”  
听到林在范在自己耳边笑出了声，朴珍荣伸手在林在范腰上狠掐了一把。  
“嘶…咳…那个…草稿纸好像快用完了，我去隔壁班拿一点过来。”林在范揉揉自己的腰落荒而逃，心想回去一定要进行深刻的道歉，不然今晚就不能抱着香香的小珍荣睡觉了。

 

2.聚会要尽兴

期中考试结束了，学生们迎来了三天小长假。年级领导破天荒的组织聚餐，至于还没有批的考卷就等到酒醒之后吧。朴珍荣虽不喜这种活动，但年级主任亲自敲响办公室的门交代每位老师都务必到场，再加上身为教导主任的林在范的说辞，朴老师还是收拾好东西跟一众人到了餐厅。  
觥筹交错，饭桌上大家都在吐槽身为人名教师的不易，却也不忘拉出自己最得意的学生来提点自己的功劳。朴珍荣和林在范间隔了几个座位，朴珍荣以身体为由，以茶代酒挡下所有敬酒。余光瞥见身为主任的林在范再多的理由也无济于事最后被迫无奈一连几杯白酒下肚。朴珍荣当没看见，毕竟两个人在师生面前一直保持着正常的上下级关系，自己根本没有站出来说话的理由。  
朴珍荣预估着林在范的酒量和被敬酒的次数，放心的夹了几口青菜。等吃饱喝足了，大家自然的开始了聚会的下半场。朴珍荣进了包间没多久就被嘈杂的环境震得头疼，正想找个借口先跑路，却不知被谁一把拉去中间的座位填补游戏的空缺。是百年不变的真心话大冒险，其他人却玩的不亦乐乎。  
条件反射去找林在范的身影，看见人窝在角落的沙发上一副看好戏的样子，手里的酒却没停过。酒瓶口朝向自己的时候朴珍荣只想以膀胱膨胀为由躲过一劫，话还没说出口就被众人起哄说玩饼干游戏。酒瓶又转起圈，要找出同朴珍荣一起进行游戏的搭档。瓶口对准小崔老师的时候朴珍荣松了口气，至少不是在自己旁边已经嗨到忘我的王老师，不然朴珍荣不敢保证段主任会不会向校长举报自己的办公室恋情。  
小崔老师只当酒喝腻了吃吃零食，也不推脱自己叼了根饼干在嘴里。大家开始催促，朴珍荣也觉得这时候自己再扭扭捏捏就显得小家子气了，狠下心凑过去咬住饼干，伸手固定住小崔老师的头，稍微侧着头一点一点移动，在剩下一公分左右的时候咬断了饼干。小崔老师大笑几声拍着手唱歌去了，朴珍荣也起了身退出了游戏，出了包间往厕所走，却没留意到此时在角落脸色已经黑到和背景融为一体的林在范。  
朴珍荣打算回包间的时候却被突如其名的力量带到一旁昏暗的走廊，后背抵在瓷砖墙壁上，手腕被抓得生疼。接踵而至的就是吻，带着酒气急切的吻。是白酒和啤酒混在一起的味道，朴珍荣还闻到了一丝自己熟悉的沐浴露的味道，是草莓牛奶。  
双手都被身上的人死死固定在两侧，嘴唇也被用力吮吸，舌头躲不开对方汹汹的攻势，舌尖开始有点发麻。朴珍荣猜林在范多半是醉了，开始安抚性的回应起来，仰起头吞咽唾液。林在范松了手扶住朴珍荣的腰紧贴着自己，朴珍荣被吻的晕晕乎乎手却自然环上了林在范的脖颈。  
等林在范终于放过了自己，朴珍荣头抵在林在范的肩上喘气。舔舔已经红肿的双唇，轻拍了下林在范。  
“你醉了？”  
林在范手在朴珍荣腰上流连，不舍似的揉揉捏捏，拨了下朴珍荣略微凌乱的刘海。  
“嗯……今晚回去再收拾你。”  
聪明如朴珍荣，哪里不知道刚刚在角落目睹游戏全程的林在范是什么想法，偏头在林在范脸上亲了一口。  
“小气鬼。”  
“走吧，回家。我想喝草莓牛奶。”

 

 

3.午休时间好好休息

午休时间，师生们都吃了饭准备小憩一会儿。朴珍荣收到林在范的短信，敲响了林在范独立的主任办公室的门。门被打开，人被林在范拉了进来，转身把门反锁了。  
朴珍荣在沙发上坐下来，每次进这个办公室朴珍荣都要吐槽一下资本主义与他们平民的差距。不仅有独立的超大办公桌椅和空调，连沙发和茶几都是配套的，就差在角落摆张床然后再安个电视机了。林在范在身旁坐下，整个人跟软骨头一样直接往朴珍荣身上摊。  
“珍荣，我好想你。”凑近亲了朴珍荣侧脸一口，又下移到下巴、脖子，手开始朴珍荣解衬衣的扣子。  
“林在范，这是在办公室。”  
朴珍荣轻推了一把。昨天晚上自己困的很，任林在范怎么软磨硬泡都给自己拒绝了。早上起来的时候林在范还在朴珍荣耳边抱怨自己的无情。朴珍荣只觉得这段时间林在范一定是吃错东西了，每天都一副欲求不满的样子。  
“没事，我门窗都上锁了，窗帘也拉了。”  
林在范一把抱起朴珍荣，让朴珍荣跨坐在自己大腿上。把收在西装裤里的衬衣扯出来，手滑进后背开始游走。含住光洁的耳垂舔弄，炙热的呼吸打在朴珍荣敏感的耳侧。  
“我下午还要上课。”朴珍荣知道这几日林在范忍得辛苦，但这毕竟还是在学校。  
“我记得你今天7、8节才有课，我会轻一点的。”林在范话里好像掺了蜜，手一点一点挑拨着朴珍荣的神经，朴珍荣软了身子。  
朴珍荣觉得这次要不满足他，他可以念叨到周末然后对自己痛下杀手。权衡了利弊，手伸去解林在范的腰带。林在范心里乐开了花，堵住朴珍荣的嘴巴开始侵犯。两人只褪去了裤子，林在范沾了刚刚朴珍荣释放过的精液在后穴边缘打转。换来朴珍荣的几声呻吟，感觉自己的欲望又涨大了几分，伸进一根手指开始动作。几日没有开拓的后穴夹吸着林在范的手指，朴珍荣有点难受的哼哼出声。林在范安抚性的拍拍朴珍荣的翘臀，加了一指，又扩张了一阵。  
“可以了…进来…”  
朴珍荣也被情欲折磨的难耐，双手环住林在范的脖子，蹭了蹭林在范蓬勃的欲望。林在范也像是忍到了极限，抽出手指扶着朴珍荣的腰就把自己送了进去。骑乘的姿势让欲望一下子顶到了深处，朴珍荣呻吟出声。又想起这是在办公室，羞耻的咬住下唇，把头埋在林在范肩上。  
“办公室的隔音效果还是挺好的，我们珍荣不忍着也没关系。”  
林在范又将两人的衬衣都脱了，他们可没有多的衣服可以换。含住朴珍荣胸前的红豆吮吸，手揉搓着另一边，朴珍荣舒服的仰起脖子。  
“你怎么…啊…每天都…欲求不满…嗯轻点…”  
“因为我们珍荣，真的、太、棒、了！”  
林在范每说一字都用力顶进朴珍荣深处，听着朴珍荣断断续续的呻吟声又加快了速度。  
“你…不是说…会轻一点吗？”  
“我这样让我们珍荣早一点射了才好休息不是吗？嗯？”  
朴珍荣是真的在林在范越来越猛烈的攻势下射了出来，呜咽一声咬上了林在范的肩膀。因为身下的人根本没有要停下的意思，用足了力气将自己往下按，朴珍荣感觉自己要被捅穿了。高潮过后的小穴吸紧了自己的炙热，林在范加快了速度冲刺，在最后关头拔了出来。精液射到朴珍荣的小腹上，有些溅到了黑色的沙发上，格外醒目。林在范把朴珍荣放倒在沙发上，两人都因为刚刚激烈的欢爱出了一层薄汗，抽了纸巾清理。帮朴珍荣穿好衣服，把人揽在自己怀里。  
“刚刚都你在上，今晚我要在上面。”  
朴珍荣在林在范脸上狠狠的咬了一口。

 

 

tbc


End file.
